Waiting for You
by Bevira
Summary: MOVIEVERSE. It's been over seven months since Rose and Sharon disappeared. A desperate Chris has one last chance to find out what happened to his family. Will he be able to go through hell itself to find the truth?
1. Chapter 01: The Map

_Your tender voice I hear,_

_Your words echo inside me._

_You said You long for me,_

_And that you love me._

_And I want to see you too._

_Feels just like I'm falling_

_Is there nothing I can do? _

_Wonder if you hear my calling._

It had been seven months, two weeks, and three days since Rose and Sharon had disappeared. The day they had left was the last day of Christopher Da Silva's life. Rose had always been a strong-willed woman. It was one of the reasons he had fell in love with her. That fiery nature had allured him, but he never once thought it'd lead to tragedy.

In the days that had passed since their disappearance, Chris had begun to show the signs of stress. Gray was beginning to form at his temples and the creases along his face had become deeper and more prominent. Just a few months ago, this would have bothered him to no end, but his sense of vanity had slipped away and been replaced with a determination to find out what happened to his family.

On this particular Tuesday morning, Chris could be found seated before a blank computer screen. He had long ago fallen asleep, but that wasn't unusual. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept in the bedroom. That place held too many memories of Rose. He could still smell her scent upon the pillows. It tormented his already fragile mind, thus he excluded that place from his life as much as possible.

Chris wasn't sure what awoke him that morning, but whatever it was, it did so with a start. His heart beat rapidly as he sat up straight in his chair. A hand accidentally nudged the mouse at his side causing the screen before him to blink to life with the familiar image of a Silent Hill map. He let out a sigh and prepared to exit out of the page when all of a sudden his eyes drifted to a passage he hadn't noticed before. How could he have missed this alternate route in?

Frantically, the man shifted through the stacks of paper upon his desk until his previous map was located. The colorful sheet was spread out and compared to the image on the computer.

"_Different_," he thought.

Even so, it wasn't about finding a way in, but, rather, finding a way around Gucci. Gucci, the bastard. That fuckin' detective had put so much faith in Officer Bennett. He had practically promised that she'd return with Sharon and Rose … but not even the famed Cybil had come back from that town. Every time he thought of Gucci, he could feel his stomach twist and his fists clinch. He knew Rose had been in the school. He had felt her unmistakably. If they had just stayed a little longer, he was sure his beloved wife would have come stumbling out of one of the classrooms with Sharon in toe.

But, no. That bastard Gucci had made him leave. He'd never forgive the detective for that.

Chris made up his mind. He'd pack up his things and try once more to get to that town of Silent Hill using the new resource. Logic said that Rose and Sharon had been overwhelmed by the fumes and killed, but somewhere in his gut he knew that they were still there … waiting for him.

He'd find them. Daddy was coming.


	2. Chapter 02: The Fog

_I'm here and waiting for you._

_Where are you? I can't find you._

_I'm here and waiting for you._

_I'll wait forever for you.  
_

Christopher sat in his vehicle. He had been there for five minutes or so, and truth be told, he wasn't doing anything terribly productive. He had been staring at the sign before him with two arrows upon it. One led to the safety of Brahms while the other to the deserted town of Silent Hill. He tapped his fingers upon the steering wheel before him as he turned over his options in his head.

He could go home. He could try to clean himself up and accept the fact Rose and Sharon were gone. That was what everyone told him to do. Hell, that was the logical choice. But, while his head said one thing, his heart said another. He _knew_ they were alive. He had no proof of it, but he knew it.

** He'd find them**. His foot slammed into the gas pedal and the car shot forward. A turn was made to follow the road to Silent Hill. He knew there was no turning back. This was it. The final stand of Christopher Da Silva. A small smirk twisted upon his features at the thought, though his eyes shone with sadness.

* * *

He had been driving for about a half hour. He checked his map for what had to be the hundredth time, but he had yet to see the route he had been searching for. To make matters worse, a dense fog was beginning to set in. He flipped on his headlights, but there were useless against this stuff. He had never seen fog of this sort in his life.

Then, the shit really hit the fan. His car suddenly died. He was in shock for a minute, but after the initial surprise had left, anger took over. Chris began to slam his foot on the pedal over and over again while his hand twisted the key in the ignition. Nothing. Not even a sputter.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he stepped out of the car and shut his door violently. He kicked the side, and while it left a dent, it didn't do much to fix the car. "Damnit!"

He ran his fingers through his brown hair. He could feel the trembling in his hands. The situation was getting the better of him. He felt himself losing his grip. The idea of curling up in a fetal position and scream his lungs out seemed like an appealing one, but then something caught his eye. A trail. _The trail_, to be more accurate.

He pulled the map out of the pocket of his green colored coat to be certain. It was definitely what he had been looking for. He drew in a deep breath to calm his nerves before starting on his way down the mysterious path.


End file.
